


Dreaming Starts Like This...

by Run_away_with_me_tonight



Series: Falling Fast [8]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_away_with_me_tonight/pseuds/Run_away_with_me_tonight
Summary: Dreaming should be this easy.





	Dreaming Starts Like This...

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fanlic....#8 of a few.
> 
> My mistake are my own.
> 
> -Falling Fast

I get up to get a glass of water. It’s a small apartment so I don’t have to go to far. 

Walking back into the bedroom, I lean on the doorframe. The sun is slowly shining into the room, highlighting her body. I smile cause she’s wrapped in my coral sheets that are covering her gorgeous body. Gorgeous naked body, I might add. I bite my lower lip remembering the events of last night. 

Our hands were intertwined, as she pulled me closer when we entered my apartment. Her hands moved to my hips as she gently pushed me against the wall. Her mouth searched mine pulling me into a passionate kiss. Both of us couldn’t keep our hands off each other. Mine were in her hair, on her neck, pulling gently to keep her close.  
The hands that were on my hips had moved up under my shirt. The feeling of her cold hands on my warm skin made me yelp. 

“Sorry” she said into my lips. Her hands went still on my stomach.

“Please, don’t stop.” I begged. Sounding a little more desperate then I wanted too.  
She smiled into our kiss, knowing what she can do to drive me crazy. A hand sneaked to my back, the other held firm on my ribs. Her thumb caressed the underside of my breast, back and forth. Moaning, wanting to feel her hands everywhere. I can’t help smiling as I remembered. The passion, the heat, the softness, the moans, everything was perfect. 

I don’t realize that she has woken up till she is sitting up with the sheets thrown back. She’s laying back on her forearms, a smile on her face, sun shining on her beautiful body. 

“Why are you not over here keeping me warm?” she inquired. Her eyes shine as her tongue darts out to lick her bottom lip.

“Well it might help if you had some blankets on you” I say. My head tilts and I give her a sly smile. I walk towards her, putting my glass down on the dresser. 

I get to the end of the bed, our eyes never falter away from each other. She smiles and gives me that ‘get over here look’. I climb up on the bed, taking her foot in my hand. I kiss her calves making my way up. I kiss her knees, the inside of her thighs, I nip at her hip as she throws her head back, a moan escape her lips. 

I take my time over her stomach, little kisses here and there, licking up towards her breasts. Her skin already hot under my breath. Her body already writhing in pleasure. Her hands gather in my hair, tightening her hold on me. I smile under her body as my tongue swirls around her nipple making it peak. My hand squeezes the other breast as my thumb ghost over her nipple to make it the same. She moans louder this time and that’s one of the best sounds in the world. I kiss across her cleavage, my mouth finds her other breast, my tongue flicking out on her hard nipple, teasing. Her hands in my hair tug a little harder.


End file.
